Finally
by GrimGrave
Summary: A short smut-fic featuring Nanako Kuroi and Kagami Hiiragi. Rated M for adult themes. NotSafeForWork.


_Disclaimer: GrimGrave doesn't own Lucky Star or its characters, they belong to Kagami Yoshimizu._

 **Finally**

It had started off rather innocently – a term loosely used in this context by comparison – and had not been considered anything out of the ordinary. Unexpected? Definitely yes. The surprise had been welcomed, however, and an exchange of subtle gestures, no words, began and kept going through the span of almost two years.

A lingering look here, a wink there. A shy smile here and there. The usual greetings whenever they met in the hallways masked desires that lurked beneath the surface and their online-chatting through videogames or chat-programs were always kept private, away from prying eyes and ears. It became –

No. It was already taboo – the whole situation was taboo and yet they both continued falling down the rabbit hole.

A woman and a girl; years apart and yet something pulled them closer. A text-message here, a picture there; questions regarding academic pursuit turned flirty and the topic of conversations changed, resulting in one of humans' basic natures come crawling forth. At first there was rejection and morality had, of course, been brought up, only for reluctance and cheap excuses to waver before things escalated further. Late-night messages were sent back and forth, pictures of cute or stylish clothes soon became a tool to express dirty thoughts and desires.

School quickly became an obstacle that barred the way for privacy with texting, pictures, online chat and everything else. The smiles, looks, and blushing was not enough and merely stoked the fire; what little privacy that could be found promised whispers of sweets nothings, a gentle touch, and frantic heartbeats.

Graduation soon became a popular topic. Birthdays came and went and the girl, seeker of knowledge and student, had sought out the authority figure, the _woman_ , through text and physical approach. The fire between them roared, blood pumped faster, and emotions reached the surface. Lies were told and scheming occurred.

And under the cover of nightfall and white lies, the teacher brought home the student.

Sweat.

Lust.

Sporadic heartbeat.

Saliva.

Teeth.

Wet heat.

Tongue.

Desire.

Oh the _Desire_ ; filthy, depraved, taboo, desire that burned the hours away.

Kagami arched into Nanako's bed as she yielded her body to the older woman. Soft lips pressed against her throat, down to her collarbone, peppering pale skin with kisses and sharp nips that bruised the surface; marked her – she was being marked by pleasure-pain.

And she **loved** it with a burning passion.

"K-Kuroi-s-senseiii…!" Kagami throatily moaned. Her body was burning up with each bite and kiss, each rake of fingernails prolonging the mind-rattling numbness that was pleasure. She quivered, trembled, unable to think.

"I've got you, Hiiragi," the blonde uttered back in a low, husky voice in-between nips and kisses. Her hot tongue swirled soothingly over the areas before she continued. "Or should I say…Kagami?"

"N-Nanako…!" the girl moaned. Her throat was hoarse from their long night of euphoria and yet neither of the pair grew tired of it. They wanted more.

So they continue—

Fingers dipped inside wet heat as velvety inner walls clamped down around them.

and continued—

Naked, sweaty bodies pressed up against each other, creating sweet friction.

—and continued…

Tongues lapped up and drank excitement, savouring the taste.

—and never stopped.

The bed rocked with their rhythmic motions. Ever the student, the seeker of knowledge, Kagami eagerly followed Nanako's lead and mimicked any and all actions from tribardism to oral sex, nuzzling the blonde's sex as legs locked around her head. As the hours disappeared one by one the two of them explored each other's bodies – every nook and cranny – and spent all of their energies to bring out as much pleasure as they could, rutting like animals.

Kagami threw her head back, a litany of moans and her teacher's name nicely stringed together leaving her mouth as she buried her fingers in golden tresses. A flexible muscle ran a hot path across her pretty pink sex—

A familiar ringtone mixed in with the sounds of sex and for a moment it was forgotten. When it persistently continued, Kagami answered without bothering to look who it was or stop the talented, sexy woman between her legs. "Y-Yessss?!"

" _K-Kagamin…?!"_ The otaku on the other end of the line sounded worried. Meh. _"W-Where are you? Are you alright?! Tsukasa-chan told me you didn't come home after school!"_

Hadn't her parents told Tsukasa – bless the little airhead – of the lie she had told them? She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle her voice that threatened to reveal exactly what was going on.

" _Kagamin?"_

"I'm at a friend's place," she uttered throatily. Damn the minx of a woman between her legs. "I told my pa- _AH!_ -rrrentsss!"

" _K-Kagamin?! What happened?"_

"I just stubbed my toe." She pulled the phone away. "Fffuck, N-Nanako!" She tried in vain to compose herself. "So now you know…I'll see you on Monday."

" _Hey, I thought we could do something since it's your birthday and all! And you promised me we'd try that dungeon as well—"_

In a heartbeat the older woman was upon Kagami and snatched the phone. "This Shrine Maiden is servicing a different temple tonight. Sorry and goodbye."

The phone was tossed away, the call perhaps not over, Nanako didn't know. What mattered was that the distraction was gone as she hungrily claimed her student's lips.

They writhed, a pile of limbs and moans, and rutted like possessed. They were nowhere near done venting out two years of sexual tension and they had the entire night left.


End file.
